


Неверный выбор

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Masturbation, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей никогда не испытывала оргазм. Услышав об этом, Бен вызывается ей помочь.





	1. неверный выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715834) by [FoxesDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance). 



Они все в хлам и, возможно, слишком стары, чтобы принимать такие глупые решения.

Они — то есть она, По, Финн и Кайло — выпивали, расположившись на полу в квартире По. Хакс и Фазма отчалили в другую комнату, занявшись там Бог знает чем; Снап из всех прочих мест выбрал кухонный стол, чтобы вырубиться прямо на нём; на диване отключилась Джесс. Они отдыхали после экзаменов. Праздновали грядущий выпускной Рей.

Начать играть в _правду или действие_ оказалось глупой затеей, но Рей рада хотя бы тому, что не она завела эту шарманку.

— Быть того не может. Никогда?

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Не думал, но ты что, девственница? — вопросительно пробубнил По, зарывшись лицом в плечо своего парня.

Она растерянно пожевала губы. Не следовало ей отвечать на чёртов вопрос. 

— Так и есть.

— Что? Как это у тебя _никогда_ не было оргазма? — это Финн. Бедный, милый, невинный Финн. Конечно, её первый раз был с ним, с её лучшим другом, но это случилось прежде, чем они оба поняли, что он предпочитает мужчин. Неужели он правда думал, что она смогла кончить от их неловкого взаимодействия?

Покраснев, она пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. А если бы знала, неужели у меня бы до сих пор его не было? — Не нравились ей допросы. Не нравилось чувствовать себя неполноценной.

Раскрыв рот, Кайло не сводил с неё глаз. После её признания он не проронил ни звука. Потрясён — идеальное слово, описывающее его состояние. 

По, слишком занятый попыткой пробраться в штаны Финна, не обращал внимания ни на что. Он — та ещё кобелина.

Наконец, онемевший обрёл дар речи.

— Не-а, — он поднялся. — Нет, не-е-е. Так не может продолжаться, — Кайло потянулся к ней, намереваясь поднять и её.

Рей бросила на него пьяный, растерянный взгляд. 

— О чём ты?

Кайло приподнял брови. 

— Ты не поступишь в аспирантуру, ни разу не кончив. Сейчас мы это исправим.

— _Мы_?

Скептически глянув на неё, он бросил многозначительный взгляд на тех, кто ещё не спал. Парни были явно слишком сильно увлечены друг другом.

— Думаешь, _они_ хотят или хотя бы имеют навыки, чтобы тебе помочь? 

Финн, наконец, сдался настойчивой руке своего парня, и Рей резко отвернулась, не желая наблюдать за тем, как её лучшему другу дрочат. Покраснев, она снова посмотрела на Кайло.

— Это ужасная идея... — пробормотала она, взяв его за руку и позволив ему помочь себе подняться.

— Все лучшие идеи таковы, — ответил Кайло с этой своей проклятущей нахальной ухмылочкой. Той самой — он отказывался это признать, но — которой наградил его отец.

Она косилась на него, пока он вёл её в комнату для гостей.

— Я не буду трахаться с тобой, Соло.

Он усмехнулся. 

— Понял. Трахаться не будем. Просто покажу тебе правильную технику. И не называй меня Соло.

Она закатила глаза. 

— И после мы никогда не заговорим об этом снова. 

Вздохнув, Кайло кивнул. 

— Отлично. Забили. Просто раздевайся, — он уже начал стаскивать с себя чёрную, выцветшую футболку Галактической Империи.

Сузив глаза, она проследила за тем, как он расстёгивает ширинку. 

— А ты-то нахера раздеваешься?

Сама она была вынуждена сражаться со множеством ремешков на странной майке, которую Джесс заставила её надеть. Да какой одежде требуется столько ремней?

Вздохнув, Кайло слегка приспустил джинсы и подошёл к ней, чтобы помочь снять глупую майку. 

— Меньше думай, больше раздевайся.

Пока она тянулась расстегнуть лифчик, он нашёл застёжку на её шортах и без предупреждения обрушил на неё поцелуй. Рей никогда прежде не целовала Кайло. Никогда даже _не думала_ о поцелуе с Кайло. Она ненавидела его вплоть до последнего семестра. Но вот она — задыхается ему в губы; Кайло целовал её грубо, жадно, крепко стискивая её бёдра.

Подтянув её к кровати, он бухнулся на матрас и затащил Рей к себе на колени. Едва он переключился на её шею, оставляя поцелуи вниз по горлу к самой ключице, она мягко вздохнула.

— Думала, ты будешь учить меня технике?

Застонав ей в шею, он крепче прижал её к себе.

— Поцелуи — это часть техники.

Точно. _Само собой_.

Но ей было слишком приятно, поэтому она не стала выпендриваться, позволив ему продолжать. Положив руки на его голые плечи, Рей с трудом могла поверить в то, что никогда прежде не замечала, насколько они широки. 

Стоило Кайло втянуть в рот сосок, Рей захлебнулась его именем и откинула голову назад, крепко прижавшись к нему. Она бессознательно вжалась в него бёдрами, из-за чего он не смог сдержать стона. Широкие ладони скользнули по её заднице и крепко — почти до боли — стиснули её. Рей было так хорошо, что она снова двинула бёдрами ему навстречу, тихо постанывая.

Сунув одну руку ей в трусики, второй он продолжал сжимать и разминать мягкую плоть. Мгновенно найдя пальцами изнывающий вход, он застонал ей в грудь.

— С кем бы ты ни была прежде, какому бы обмудку ни позволяла к себе прикасаться... _Ебать_ , — запнувшись, он легко скользнул в неё указательным пальцем. Прижавшись лбом к её груди, он задохнулся. — Блять, Рей. Ты такая мокрая, а я ведь едва к тебе притронулся! Тот, с кем ты была прежде — конченый _идиот_.

Тихо мяукая, Рей извивалась на его руке. Ей определённо нужно больше, чем просто палец. Она никогда в этом не признается, но парни, с которыми она была прежде, никогда не заводили её _настолько_. Она уверена, что всё это из-за алкоголя.

Двигая пальцем, Кайло вжался в неё так сильно, как только мог. Застонав, Рей закусила губу и снова дёрнулась ему навстречу, позволив бёдрам скользнуть по нему чудеснейшим образом.

— Мы всё ещё не собираемся трахаться? — он задыхался, словно только что вернулся с пробежки.

Она кивнула, оставаясь в состоянии контролировать себя хотя бы в этом.

Рыкнув, он вытащил руку из её нижнего белья, а свободную стиснул в кулак и дважды ударил по матрасу.

— Тогда тебе лучше развернуться, милая. Потому что иначе я просто не смогу сдержаться. 

Захныкав от внезапной потери, Рей всё-таки отпустила его плечи и постаралась обернуться. Удерживая её за бёдра, Кайло помог ей переместиться, усадив её между своих ног и прижав спиной к груди. Он был твёрже камня; она чувствовала, как член упирается ей в поясницу. Ёрзая, она позволила себе скользнуть по впечатляющей выпуклости.

Кайло шлёпнул её по бедру.

— Не надо, не надо. Ты сама придумала эти правила.

Поддев пальцами резинку трусиков, он медленно стянул их вниз по ногам. Приподняв задницу, она помогла, не удержавшись от очередного ёрзанья у него на коленях. Застонав, Кайло стиснул её бёдра, удерживая Рей на месте.

— Шалунья.

Притянув её ближе к себе, он скользнул по ней руками: по рёбрам, тазу, и снова вернувшись к груди, сжал в ладонях мягкие полушария. Она чувствовала, как задыхается Кайло, влажными губами касаясь её разгорячённой кожи. Он сжал между пальцами соски, и она застонала, выгнувшись под его касанием.

— Я собираюсь подарить тебе мощнейший оргазм, Рей, — пробормотал он, после чего втянул в рот мочку её уха. — Твой первый будет самым лучшим. Тем, с которым ты будешь сравнивать все остальные. А со мной ничто не сравнится. — Слегка прикусив мочку, он склонился ниже, оставляя любовные укусы, засосы и щипки вниз по шее.

Левой рукой продолжая разминать и поглаживать грудь, правой он скользнул вниз по её телу, прямо к бёдрам. 

— Я заставлю эту киску петь, — мурлыкал Кайло в нежную кожу её горла. — И ты будешь кричать для меня.

Минуя завитки, пальцы, _наконец_ , скользнули по влажным складочкам, из-за чего Рей принялась ёрзать. Двигаясь между влажных губ, он раздвинул розовую плоть указательным и безымянным пальцами.

— Тебе будет так хорошо, Рей, — он целовал её по контуру челюсти и вниз по шее. — Лучше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Оттянув крошечный капюшон, он принялся нежно ласкать обнажённый клитор средним пальцем, и, почувствовав это, она едва не выпрыгнула из собственной кожи. Задыхаясь его именем, она сжимала бёдрами широкую ладонь. Наклонившись, она схватила его за запястье, не сумев придумать, за что ещё можно ухватиться. Вернувшись ко входу, он снова погрузил в неё указательный палец.

— Ох, чёрт, Кайло! — она выгнулась, дёрнувшись навстречу его руке, отчаянно пытаясь найти ногами точку опоры, чтобы приподнять бёдра повыше.

Застонав в её плечо, он добавил второй палец. 

— Боже, Рей, какая же ты узкая, — он крепче прижал её к себе, медленно двигая внутри неё пальцами. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как сильно я хочу сейчас нагнуть тебя и выебать.

— Кайло, пожалуйста! — приподнимая бёдра, она сильнее насаживалась на его пальцы, когда он вытаскивал их, прежде чем толкнуться внутрь ещё раз. Наклонившись, она схватила его за бедро и крепко сжала. Секс всегда был хорош, но ничегошеньки подобного с ней ещё не случалось. И это всего лишь его рука!

Изогнув запястье, он ввёл пальцы поглубже, из-за чего основание ладони вжалось во влажные губы. Коснувшись клитора большим пальцем, он надавил на него, и Рей снова выкрикнула его имя.

— Пожалуйста! О, пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста! — стоило ей приподняться, отчаянно ища тот самый пик, пальцы на ногах сжались, а бёдра задрожали. Она чувствовала это; разрядка была так близка!

— Вот так, милая. Ты такая красивая, — застонал Кайло. задыхаясь и продолжая неистово двигать пальцами. — Просто отпусти и чувствуй. У тебя так славно получается. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь, малышка.

Бессвязно заскулив, она прижалась к нему лицом. Ускорив карающий темп, он вытянул шею и снова увлёк Рей в поцелуй, завладев её ртом с той же жадностью, с какой владел её киской.

Она чувствовала, как напрягается его рука — такая мощная и сильная и, о, божечки — как же он напряжён! Кайло не остановился, даже не подумал расслабиться, когда она принялась дрожать и сжиматься на нём. Не сдержавшись, Рей застонала в его рот, разорвав поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Кайло! О, Боже, — ахнула она, едва найдя в себе силы говорить. — Думаю... думаю я...

Ухмыльнувшись, он прижался своим лбом к её. 

— Собираешься кончить для меня, малышка?

— Да! — всё её тело звенело, и ей показалось, что она разучилась дышать. Кайло безостановочно двигал рукой, большим пальцем отрывисто растирая плотный узелок.

Рей кончила внезапно, плача и задыхаясь его именем; бёдра по собственной воле дёргались под безжалостным касанием Кайло. В глазах вспыхивали звёзды, в голове взрывались фейерверки, жар затопил всё тело, излучаясь из того места, в котором её касался Кайло, вплоть до каждой молекулы. Чувствуя, как сжимается на его пальцах в такт своему бьющемуся сердцу, она растеклась жидким, тёплым удовольствием прямо по его руке.

Откинувшись на него, Рей отчаянно пыталась заново научиться дышать. Кайло продолжал растирать и массировать её, мягко проводя сквозь афтершок до тех пор, пока она не задрожала, оттолкнув его руку.

— М-м-м, не могу больше.

Нежно касаясь губами её шеи и челюсти, он вернулся к её рту и поцеловал страстно, но нежно; Рей моментально потерялась в тёплом поцелуе.

Он оказался совершенно прав. Будь он проклят. Кайло подарил ей лучшее чувство из всех когда-либо испытанных ею. Но если она когда-нибудь ему об этом скажет, он не позволит ей об этом забыть.


	2. от текилы с него слетает одежда

После того как Рей кончила, они вырубились, прижавшись друг к другу и даже не потрудившись одеться, ведь оба были слишком уставшими и пьяными, чтобы об этом тревожиться. Когда он проснулся следующим утром, словив такой отходняк, какого не чувствовал, наверное, никогда прежде, она уже ушла.

После этого они зажили, как ни в чём не бывало. Рей, казалось, не вспоминает о случившемся, потому что к этой теме она ни разу не вернулась. Между ними искрилось ощутимое напряжение, и Кайло не был уверен, что тому виной: она помнит, чем они занимались, или же не помнит, а знает лишь, что проснулась голышом рядом с ним.

Он-то точно запомнил всё. Каждую секундочку. То, как она ощущалась в его руках. Жаркую тесноту её киски. Звучание стонов и вздохов. Запах возбуждения. Как она его умоляла! Всё это оставило неизгладимый след в его памяти. Но она сказала, что не желает говорить об этом после. И пусть его просто убивали воспоминания о произошедшем и мысли, что ему больше никогда не удастся ощутить её в своих объятиях, он не собирался отказываться от своих слов. Поэтому он вёл себя так, как делал это всегда — изнывал по ней издалека, пока она продолжала жить в блаженном неведении.

Закончив обучение, Рей снова отметила это дело вместе со своими друзьями. От её приглашения составить ей компанию Кайло вежливо отказался, объяснив, что работы у него по горло. По правде, это не совсем ложь; у него действительно куча дел — в конце семестра, как обычно, полно бумажной волокиты. Но на деле он просто не был способен находиться так близко к Рей, не имея возможности снова к ней прикоснуться. Особенно если в деле будет замешана выпивка. Он не доверял себе — мог запросто вытворить какую-нибудь глупость. 

Были и другие попытки с её стороны — предложения потусоваться или собраться вместе. Но каждый раз он отказывался, всегда придумывая оправдание, почему не может быть с ней рядом в особо радостные моменты — когда она нашла работу, когда переехала в свою собственную квартиру, когда получила по почте первый счёт за студенческий кредит (на самом деле последнее отмечали скорее не празднеством, а утешениями). Он ненавидел себя за ложь, но иначе просто не получалось. Не мог он притворяться, что всё по-прежнему. Не мог притворяться, что не помнит, как учил её азам наслаждения. Не мог притворяться, что не хочет знать, каково это — просыпаться рядом с ней, голым и удовлетворённым. Вот так всё и шло своим чередом. Потихоньку она перестала приглашать его на тусовки, а жизнь-то продолжалась. Скоро начинался новый семестр: ему действительно нужно взяться за работу и сдать планы занятий декану своего факультета.

Он всегда был, есть и будет одинок. Ему это известно. Он уже привыкал к этому в прошлом. И снова сможет привыкнуть.

Поэтому когда она вошла в тот же бар, в котором находился Кайло, и направилась прямиком к нему, это оказалось для него большим сюрпризом.

Он поднял взгляд, собираясь попросить какую-нибудь полоумную сокурсницу просто оставить его в покое, но пригляделся получше. 

— Рей! — узнав её, Кайло не смог скрыть из голоса удивление — и удовольствие. Откашлявшись, он снова опустил взгляд в свой бокал. — Как дела?

Придвинув незанятый стул поближе к нему, она села.

— Почему ты меня избегаешь? — Снова глянув на неё — вновь удивившись — он нахмурился. Скрестив руки на груди, она почти с вызовом сидела перед ним. Вспомнив ощущение её груди под своими пальцами, он сглотнул.

Снова откашлявшись, он покачал головой. 

— Я... Не понимаю, о чём ты. 

Фыркнув, она отвела взгляд. 

— Ты не отвечаешь на звонки и игнорируешь мои сообщения.

Он вздохнул. 

— Прости, Рей, знаешь же, у меня сейчас напряжённое время...

Она покачала головой, снова пригвоздив его взглядом. 

— Ты выглядишь очень занятым, — протянула она. — Хакс сказал, что ты будешь здесь.

Кайло подавил стон. Грёбаный Хакс. Этот мужчина отравлял его существование. Знал же, что топить своё горе на пару с рыжим ничтожеством — дурная идея.

Услышав её вздох, он снова посмотрел на Рей, мысленно вернувшись в настоящее. 

— Это всё из-за вечеринки в честь моего выпускного, да? — опустив глаза, она закусила губу. — Так и знала, что не стоило нам...

Кайло тут же отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Нет, Рей, не в этом дело. Всё совсем не так, — не дав ему договорить, она продолжила.

— Помню, я говорила, что не буду снова поднимать эту тему, но я не хочу из-за этого потерять нашу дружбу.

Он попытался выдавить из себя улыбку; сердце в груди колотилось слишком громко. Боже, разве ей не слышно? 

— Нет, Рей, серьёзно. Ерунда это.

Ему действительно нужно прекратить этот разговор. Не знал он, как реагировать на то, что Рей осуждает лучшую ночь в его жизни.

Она покачала головой. 

— Не ерунда! Мы только друзьями стали, и я совсем не хочу возвращаться к той враждебности, что была между нами раньше!

Он вздохнул. 

— Рей, да нормально всё. Нам даже говорить об этом не нужно.

— Но мы должны! Послушай, прости меня, хорошо?

Он нахмурился, смутившись ещё больше. 

— Ты извиняешься?

Она решительно кивнула. 

— Извиняюсь. Мне действительно жаль. Прости, что набросилась на тебя, что всё испортила. Ты же знаешь, я не такая, и подобного больше не повторится. Прости, что смутила тебя, — закусив губу, она опустила взгляд на свои руки.

Ей _жаль_? Потому что он чувствовал неловкость? Несколько долгих мгновений Кайло молчал, ошеломленно глядя на неё и качая головой.

Она снова тяжело вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Ты просто.. Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, сказать что-нибудь?

Он потряс головой, стараясь немного очистить мысли, затем взял бокал и осушил его одним большим глотком. Глянув на бармена, Кайло подозвал его. 

— Две текилы, пожалуйста. House brand сойдёт. 

Мужчина кивнул и, отступив назад, вскоре вернулся и наполнил две рюмки. Не пролив ни капли, он поставил их перед Кайло, который быстро опустошил первый шот. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как Рей скривилась. 

— Я не очень-то люблю текилу.

Кайло фыркнул. 

— Это всё для меня, — проворчал он перед тем, как опрокинуть в себя второй шот, ещё быстрее, чем первый.

Переполненный смелостью, он, наконец, повернулся к Рей. 

— Я избегаю тебя не потому что ты меня смущаешь.

Настала её очередь хмуриться в замешательстве. 

— Тогда почему? Это.. Ничего страшного, мы же не... — Она очаровательно покраснела, и ему пришлось подавить улыбку. — Я не буду против, если ты предпочтёшь об этом забыть. Мы можем быть просто друзьями.

Кайло вздохнул, не уверенный в том, что выпил достаточно для этого разговора. Он махнул бармену, и тот принёс ещё текилы. Благослови Господь этого человека. Опустошив третий шот, на всякий случай Кайло оставил четвертый на потом.

— Мы не можем быть просто друзьями, Рей.

— Почему нет? — её маленькое личико мгновенно погрустнело от этой мысли. — Мне нравится дружить с тобой, Кайло! Ненавидя тебя, я была так несчастна! 

Он кивнул. 

— Знаю. Я тоже это чувствовал.

— Кайло, пожалуйста. В моей жизни не так много людей, которым я могу доверять...

— Ты доверяешь мне, Рей?

Она помолчала, затем кивнула.

— Конечно. 

Кайло улыбнулся ей. Текила начала согревать его с макушки до пят. И губы восхитительным образом онемели. Отлично. Если он собирается поговорить с ней, ему нужно опьянеть как следует. На всякий случай опрокинув в себя последний шот, он повернулся к ней.

— Не стоит тебе этого делать.

Она посмотрела на него в растерянности. 

— Почему нет?

Он усмехнулся.

— Потому что я очень плохой человек, Рей.

Она покачала головой. 

— Нет. Я знаю, что это неправда. Я так думала, да, но это было давным-давно. Я думала, что ты ужасен, но теперь я знаю, что это неправда. Ты хороший человек, Кайло.

Он наклонился ближе к ней, и с этими широко раскрытыми глазами она выглядела так невинно!

— Я волк в овечьей шкуре, Рей, — наклонившись ещё ближе, он придвинул её стул к себе и упёрся коленями в её ноги. — Я могу слопать тебя в один присест. 

Рей соблазнительно покраснела, и Кайло усмехнулся. Слегка нахмурившись, она посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Ты пьян.

Он засмеялся и кивнул. 

— Да. Да, стараюсь, — Кайло снова махнул бармену, но она взяла его за руку.

— Думаю, тебе уже хватит. 

Он надулся. 

— Но мы же только начали.

Она покачала головой и встала. 

— Нет, точно хватит. Пошли, Соло, — она дёрнула за руку, стараясь поднять его со стула. Слегка пошатываясь, Кайло встал. Повернувшись, она направилась к выходу, и он последовал за ней — чувствуя, что ноги внезапно стали тяжелее, чем раньше. Посмотрев на них с укоризной, Кайло едва не споткнулся, и эту заминку он использовал как предлог, чтобы положить руки на бёдра Рей, которая шла впереди него. Подойдя совсем близко, он прижался к ней.

Она прочистила горло, и он почувствовал отголоски этого звука в своей груди. 

— Ты на машине сюда приехал?

В знак согласия Кайло промычал нечто нечленораздельное. 

— Мне, наверное, не стоит садиться за руль, — добавил он, прижавшись щекой к затылку Рей.

Она усмехнулась. 

— Да, за руль ты точно не сядешь.

Ухмыльнувшись, он фыркнул, позволив рукам подняться с её бёдер до рёбер. Совсем немножко. Не слишком высоко. Он не пытался выйти за границы дозволенного, просто руки не желали оставаться на месте. Вот почему он старался избегать Рей. Потому что рядом с ней контролировать себя у него не получалось. 

Позволив пальцам перебраться ей на талию, он принялся ласкать её сквозь ткань одежды, не обращая на движения собственных рук слишком много внимания. Слегка повернув голову, он зарылся носом в её волосы. Скорее всего, у него больше не появится подобного шанса, поэтому Кайло хотел получить от Рей всё, что только мог. Не то чтобы он когда-либо прежде был наполнен ею. Но можно ведь попытаться.

На краткое мгновение она замешкалась. 

— Соло, что ты делаешь?

Он снова что-то промычал, после чего уткнулся носом ей в висок. 

— Иду к машине? — усмехнувшись, он слегка куснул её за ухо. — Мы идем к машине, верно?

Ахнув, она отпрянула от его губ всего на волосок. 

— Кайло!

Засмеявшись, он выпрямился. 

— Точняк. К машине. 

Сделав шаг вперёд, он наткнулся на препятствие в лице Рей. Усмехнувшись, он наклонился и легко поднял её, одной рукой взяв под колени, а второй обняв за плечи.

— Кайло!

Выйдя вместе с ней за двери, он прошёл через парковку прямо к своей машине. У пассажирской двери пришлось опустить Рей на землю и пошариться в карманах в поисках ключей. Едва отперев машину, он чуть не грохнулся на заднее сиденье, ухмыляясь ей. На пару секунд она почувствовала облегчение, пока он не потащил её за собой внутрь. Взвизгнув, Рей неловко приземлилась сверху на Кайло, одним коленом уперевшись сбоку от его бедра, а другим встав между его собственных разведённых колен. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, руками она упёрлась в его грудь.

— Какого хрена, Кайло?

Он глянул в её красивое лицо. 

— Переживаешь, что я избегал тебя, потому что мне было неудобно?

Явно смутившись, она кивнула.

Он криво улыбнулся ей. 

— Всё наоборот, родная, — положив руки ей на бёдра, он принялся нежно поглаживать её большими пальцами сквозь ткань. — Я не хотел, чтобы неудобно было _тебе_.

Очевидно сглотнув, она покачала головой. 

— Я... Мне не было неудобно. Я же сказала, мы можем забыть о случившемся и вернуться к тому, что было раньше.

Он вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Не могу я этого сделать, Рей. Не могу забыть о том, что произошло. Я только об этом думаю. Не могу выкинуть тебя из головы.

Её смущение — _восхитительно_. 

— Что?

Он улыбнулся неловко и застенчиво. 

— Я хочу тебя. Всегда хотел. И теперь, когда я прикоснулся к тебе, почувствовал тебя, попробовал тебя, я уже не могу как и прежде терпеливо ждать, когда ты снова обратишь на меня внимание.

— Ты... Хотел меня? То, чем мы занимались на вечеринке, ты и раньше хотел это сделать?

Он кивнул.

— Почему ты ничего не говорил?

Он пожал плечами. 

— Ты ненавидела меня. Очень долго. А потом, когда я тебе понравился, мне не хотелось всё испортить. А потом я подумал, что уже слишком поздно.

— И как долго?

Рассмеявшись про себя, он бросил взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на её бёдрах, прежде чем снова посмотрел на Рей сквозь упавшие на глаза волосы. 

— С первого взгляда? 

— _Господи_ , Кайло.

Он снова засмеялся. 

— Да, знаю. Я довольно жалок.

Она покачала головой, положив руку ему на щеку. 

— Нет. Нет, Кайло, всё не так, — бросив взгляд в сторону, она снова посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты рассказал мне обо всём раньше.

— Раньше?

Она решительно кивнула. 

— Всё могло бы быть иначе.

— Иначе... Например... Ты бы не позволила мне это сделать? — Боже, пожалуйста, не говори, что она имела в виду именно это.

Закусив губу, она покачала головой.

— Например... Возможно, я бы позволила тебе сделать больше.

Кайло моргнул. Сначала не зная, что сказать. Открыв рот, он не проронил ни звука. Потом недоверчиво рассмеялся. 

— Серьёзно?

Она кивнула — никогда прежде он не видел подобного сочетания невинности и соблазнительности. А потом она наклонилась к нему и поцеловала, и ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы собрать себя в кучу. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит, но он быстро пришёл в себя и, скользнув руками ниже, сжал в ладонях дерзкую задницу, смяв её рот своим собственным. 

Спустя несколько мгновений она отстранилась, задыхаясь и ухмыляясь. 

— Я имею в виду. Мы не будем делать это _сейчас_. Но да.

— Почему не сейчас?

Она засмеялась. 

— Кайло! Ты пьян!

— И? Я и в прошлый раз не был трезв, но не помню, чтобы ты жаловалась, — он многообещающе поиграл бровями. 

Она хихикнула и, наклонившись, поцеловала его за ухом. 

— Ну... Возможно, ты действительно кое-чего заслужил, — пробормотала она. Скользнув ладонью по его груди, она опустила руку к весьма натянутой ширинке джинсов. — Награду за терпение, — она принялась поглаживать выпуклость в его джинсах, и Кайло глубоко застонал.

Он притянул её ближе к себе, снова покусывая за ухо. 

— Ты кончала с тех пор, как я научил тебя этому? 

Кивнув, она впилась губами в его шею, оставляя на нежной коже отметины.

— В одиночестве?

Она снова кивнула, пытаясь разобраться с его ширинкой.

— О чём ты думала?

Она сунула руку в штаны, и Кайло задохнулся, стоило ей обхватить член пальцами. 

— О тебе.

Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Правда?

— М-м-м-м. Думала о том, как славно было чувствовать твои пальцы внутри себя. И мне было не так уж хорошо. Твои руки ведь намного больше моих, — начав гладить член, она застонала ему прямо на ухо. И это было так, будто Кайло умер и попал на небеса: всё, чего он когда-либо желал, было подано ему на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. 

Снова застонав, он откинул голову на подголовник сиденья. 

— Не волнуйся, родная. Скоро ты у меня кончишь от кое-чего побольше, — ухмыльнувшись ей, Кайло глянул вниз, где её рука на нём задвигалась ещё быстрее. Член у него был крупнее среднего, но в сравнение с её миниатюрной ручкой, он выглядел ещё больше. Открывшийся вид заставил его застонать. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что за вещи я хочу с тобой сделать.

Он провел руками по её телу вверх и вниз, ощущая изгибы. Нежно сжал грудь сквозь ткань рубашки. Опустил руки ниже; крепко сжал в ладонях задницу, почувствовав, как она выгибается в его объятиях. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал эти вещи со мной, Кайло. О, Боже, если бы ты только знал, что я о тебе думаю. Как мне хотелось, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — наклонившись, она снова его поцеловала. Застонав ей в рот, он небрежно поцеловал её в ответ, двинув бёдрами ей навстречу. 

— В первый раз, когда ты меня трахнешь, — промурлыкала она ему на ухо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты одним только членом довёл меня до оргазма. Никаких рук. Хочу, чтобы ты наполнил меня глубже, чем кто-либо прежде. Хочу, чтобы ты показал мне всё, чего мне не хватало, пока я не была с тобой. 

— Блять, Рей.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня, Кайло?

Он застонал. 

— Хочу!

— Тебе снилось, как ты трахаешь меня, Кайло?

— Да!

— Дрочил, думая о том, как будешь трахать меня? Растягивать своим большим членом?

— Да! Ради всего святого, Рей!

Её рука двигалась всё быстрее и быстрее; движению помогала скользкость, сочащаяся из самого кончика от каждого слова, произнесённого ему на ухо. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я кончила на твоём большом члене? Хочешь почувствовать, как я сжимаюсь и теку по твоему большому члену? Я делаю это постоянно, когда думаю о тебе. Когда довожу себя до оргазма. Превращаюсь непонятно во что. Растекаюсь лужицей по всей кровати. Можешь представить, каково было бы почувствовать это своим членом? 

При каждом взмахе руки она слегка сгибала запястье. Просунув пальцы за пояс её леггинсов, он стиснул в ладонях мягкие округлости. Нежно сжимая задницу, он отчаянно желал знать, каково это, ощущать на себе киску Рей вместо её ладошки. Какого это — чувствовать, как эта мягкая упругая попка будет ударяться о его бёдра, подпрыгивая на нём с каждым толчком. 

Дёрнув за волосы, она снова поцеловала Кайло — казалось, ей очень нравилось целовать его, но не то чтобы он жаловался. Проведя рукой по его голове, она запустила пальцы в волнистые пряди на затылке. Почувствовав, как её ногти скользят по коже головы, Кайло застонал. 

Скользнув ладонями по спине, он запустил руки ей под рубашку. Найдя грудь, он принялся поглаживать и всячески её ласкать. Отстранившись от её губ, он наклонился и накрыл ртом сосок, заметный сквозь кружево бюстгальтера. Рей застонала, слегка расслабив хватку на члене. Осторожно отодвинув в сторону кружева, он атаковал набухшую вершину губами и языком.

Замерев на мгновение, Рей заскулила. 

— Не останавливайся, Рей. Боже, я уже почти на грани.

Застонав, она кивнула. Её рот слегка распахнулся, а глаза прикрылись под тяжестью век. Но, сделав над собой усилие, она сосредоточилась на нём.

— Ты кончишь для меня, Кайло? — наклонившись вперёд, она потянула за волосы, приблизив к себе его лицо и застонав ему на ухо, пока он переключался с одной груди на другую. Он утвердительно застонал, глядя на неё умоляющими, остекленевшими от удовольствия глазами. — Хорошо. Я очень хочу почувствовать как ты кончаешь.

Зажмурившись, он застонал, выпустив изо рта сосок. Снова откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он глянул вниз, чтобы увидеть, как её рука двигается на нём быстрее, чем прежде. Потянувшись, он сжал в ладонях её груди, не позволяя вниманию отклониться от члена в её маленькой ручке.

— Вот так, Рей. Охренеть, как здорово. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, Кайло. Хочу посмотреть. Почувствовать. Попробовать на вкус хочу. 

— Ох, ебать, — задохнулся Кайло, а затем и вовсе перестал дышать. Спустя несколько мгновений он шумно выдохнул, задышав тяжелее прежнего. Член в её руке, казалось, стал ещё больше; Кайло развратно застонал. — О, Боже, Рей. Блядь. Ебать, я сейчас кончу...

Едва он начал изливаться, она снова потянула его за волосы и жадно поцеловала. Задыхаясь, Кайло содрогнулся — густая белая сперма покрыла её руку, загорелый живот и его черную рубашку. Толстые струи забрызгали всё вокруг. Казалось, это никогда не закончится. Он задыхался и вздрагивал, продолжая кончать — буквально; бёдра подёргивались и напрягались навстречу каждому касанию Рей.

Наконец, ощущения ослабели, оргазм начал угасать. Ему пришлось остановить Рей; тихо зашипев, он оттолкнул её руку, когда удовольствия стало слишком много. 

— Чёрт. Хорошо. Этого достаточно. О, чёрт, Рей!

Она ухмыльнулась и, отпустив член, поцеловала Кайло снова, на этот раз слаще и нежнее. Он застонал, откинув голову на подголовник. На мгновение она прижалась своим носом к его, а затем отстранилась, чтобы облизать свои пальцы. Член сделал героическое усилие, но слишком заёбанный на данный момент, лишь слегка дёрнулся, пока Кайло наблюдал за тем, как она слизывает сперму со своей руки.

— Рей. Я всю душу из тебя выебу, когда протрезвею.

Она хихикнула. 

— Очень на это надеюсь.


End file.
